


Soft Serve

by magic_robot



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, mcrobot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_robot/pseuds/magic_robot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy and the Commander go on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Serve

**Author's Note:**

> A fic for the very lovely werecadet.   
> This fic can also link with 'roses are red, rashguards are blue' if you want to go read that one first!

“That was good.” The Commander held the restaurant door open for Jimmy as he stepped out onto the footpath.

“It was just burgers.”

“Still good.” The Commander grinned and started to walk next to him. Further down the road he worked up the nerve to brush against his hand, slipping his fingers between Jimmy’s. Jimmy smiled, wiggling his fingers so they were holding hands properly and turned to face him.

This was it – now was the time to kiss him. Jimmy squeezed his hand, desperately trying to remember what the Professor had taught him. Well, he had to be closer, that was the first step. He stepped forward, leaning in and brushing his nose against the Commander’s, lips almost touching. He could hear the Commander breathing quicker. Was that a good sign? It was quite hard to think. He needed more time.

“Commander?”

“Yeah?” He asked, a little breathy.

“Do you want some icecream?”

He blinked and pulled back. “…I guess.”

Jimmy left in a hurry and the Commander rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. He should’ve just kissed him – he was right there! The date had been going pretty well so far: there had been no awkward silences and the hand holding manoeuvre had been successful. Kissing was supposed to be the easy part. Jimmy was coming back. It was go time. He curled his fist, steeling himself as Jimmy returned with icecream in hand.

Jimmy noticed the Commander biting his lip when he handed him the cone. “Do you like strawberry?” He asked hesitantly.

“Not really.” He grimaced as soon as the words left his mouth. Real romantic.

“Oh. Sorry.”

“No, I mean…it’s icecream, of course I like it. It’s fine. Thanks.” Jimmy nodded and sidled close to him, waiting until the Commander was about to have a lick before grabbing his hand in a tight hold. He paused, tongue sticking out and looked at Jimmy with a blush, feeling his pulse beat in his neck. Was he supposed to follow through with the lick? Drop it and smooch him passionately? Would that be rude? He closed his mouth and gripped Jimmy’s hand tight, turning to face him. He was still holding the icecream awkwardly, a wet dribble running down his hand. He stepped closer.

“Jimmy?”

“Yes?” He responded eagerly.

“Do you want a lick?” Sharing was good date practice, right?

“…I suppose.”

He brought it up higher and the two crowded awkwardly around the melted ice confection, foreheads almost touching. He couldn’t take his eyes off Jimmy, fascinated by the silver gleam of his tongue. He swallowed and took a lick nervously. Jimmy had pulled back by now, but still seemed so close to him, his lips shiny and glazed faintly pink. That was it. He groaned, tossing the icecream aside and pulled Jimmy into a kiss, pressing their lips together eagerly. Jimmy kissed back,  slowly sliding his hands around the Commander’s waist and pulling him closer. He began to relax and kiss him deeper, slipping his tongue into the softness of the Commander’s mouth until he eventually pulled back.

“Jimmy…” He sounded a little out of breath as he smiled at him. His attention flickered to the pink smear where he’d gripped Jimmy’s rashguard with his sticky hand. He glanced down at the neglected icecream. “Uh, sorry.”

 “It’s okay, you don’t like strawberry anyway.” Jimmy grinned and kissed him.


End file.
